


Deja Vu

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, I Tried, Mentioned Character Death, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Spiders, Why Did I Write This?, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Miles couldn't help the deja vu he kept feeling.





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I was writing fics for the game but I've had this idea in my head for days and I can't stop watching the trailers for the Spider Verse movie and I just really, really, really wanna watch it already even though I still have a month to wait. So have this fic I wrote about how I think the events in the movie are gonna go.

Miles wasn’t entirely sure why he’d thought it was a good idea to come down here, and yet here he was, going the way most people would not in the underground subway area. The beam of light from his flashlight reveals very little to him of his surroundings at a time, and he has to constantly turn it this way and that way to be able to see everything.

He’d been on his way home, really, he had been. But the sound of crashing and thudding was too much and too loud for him to ignore, so he just has to investigate. So, aside from the noises of fighting and occasional yelling, the only sound was his footsteps echoing around him. His mother would be highly upset with him right now if she knew he was going towards the sound of fighting. Oh well.

He slowly turns a corner, and then ducks as a huge and terrifying monster walks by his spot, its large wings held close to its back. It doesn’t seem to notice him, instead staring ahead at a nearby wall. Miles follows its gaze, eyes widening when he finds Spider-Man catching himself on the far wall, preparing to fight the monster again.

Miles places his hands on the barricade he currently hides behind, peering over the top, watching as Spider-Man launches himself at the monster, crashing into its chest. The monster roars, stumbling before falling backwards- right towards Miles. 

That strange feeling in the back of his head flares to life and he tries to move, but the monster falls into him, taking Miles with it through the air. Miles lets out a yell, arms and hands flailing as he falls through the air just in front of the creature.

He’s free falling for a few seconds, before something red and blue slams into his side, catching him midair. The breath is knocked out of his lungs as this happens, and he instinctively grabs onto the red and blue person that had caught.

Then he realizes that the red and blue person that had caught was Spider-Man.

They both fall, but much more secured now. Spider-Man lands easily and quite gracefully on a building platform, now holding Miles in his arms. Miles can’t even feel embarrassed right now;all he can do is stare in awe at the hero that had just caught him mid fall.

“Hey, kid,” Spider-Man said almost breathlessly, setting Miles down in front of him. And that’s when that strange buzzing feeling comes back to life, though this time, it seemed to almost angle towards the superhero that had just saved him. He blinks rapidly to clear his vision, staring into the masked eyes of Spider-Man, and Miles could swear the lenses got wider, like the hero was surprised. Strange, red and blue squiggly lines appear around Spider-Man’s head and Miles just knows that somehow, in some way, they were alike. 

When Spider-Man speaks again, his voice is filled with near amazement, as though he couldn’t believe what he was saying, “You’re like me.”

“How-?” Miles said aloud, cutting himself off as the nearby monster gets back to its feet, growling in anger. That tingling feeling screams at him and at the same time Spider-Man grabs the collar of his shirt, leaping from the construction platform just as the monster throws a large beam at them.

Spider-Man lands nearby, once again setting Miles down. The hero stands, continuing to stare down at the kid with wide mask eyes. “Stay down,” he ordered, and Miles didn’t have to be told twice. “I’ll be right back.”

Miles still wasn’t sure why he went down here, but he would never regret his choice to do so in the future.

Now, as he sneaks through the building of William Fisk- he’s still surprised he got in without being seen- a strange feeling of deja vu is gathering in his gut. He crouches behind a desk, listening to what Fisk is saying to the others gathered here.

Since the Prowler- who’d been hired by Fisk- to kill his mentor Spider-Man, Miles has been tracking down the man’s every move. He was terribly eager to take Fisk down in a form of revenge for the death of his mentor.

He still remembered the night Spider-Man was killed vividly. He’d been there. He could have done something. He could have saved Spider-Man. But he’d frozen up, terrified of the Prowler and watched as the villian mercilessly killed the hero.

He shakes his head, eyes widening as his spidey-sense came to life just as a beam of strange lights explodes above his head. He stumbles backwards as some distorted voice announces the opening of a dimension. He blinks, eyes only widening further as a ball of bright, blue light shoots into the room, exploding into light to reveal-

Miles blinks rapidly, rubs furiously at his eyes because no that wasn’t possible. Spider-Man could not be standing there. It just- it just wasn’t possible.

And yet, there Spider-Man stood, looking around the now destroyed room. As soon as the beam of light had come on, desks, furniture and people had been thrown backwards, and now Spider-Man was the only one standing. The hero looks around the room at all of the knocked out individuals, until his eyes land on the wide-eyed face of Miles as the kid continues to scramble back from the- the ghost or whatever was standing in front of him.

Spider-Man leaps over to be crouched just in front of him, and that deja vu only worsens, his spidey-sense doing that angled pointing towards Spider-Man just as it had a month ago. And he knows that this was actually Spider-Man. Somehow, someway, some strange and messed up way, it was Spider-Man. Peter Parker.

Those masked eyes widen just as they had before, but when Spider-Man speaks, his voice is different from before. Deeper. Older, almost and this greatly confuses Miles even more than he had been before. “You’re like me,” the Spider-Man said, masked eyes squinting with his obvious confusion.

The next few days were going to be very, very strange.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... yeah. Please come talk to me about this move on my tumblr @space-lesbo i'm desperate.


End file.
